


Teaching lessons

by asamandra



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Don't copy to another site, Gang Rape, M/M, Prompt Fill, Racist Language, The Old Guard Kinkmeme, White Supremacists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Joe and Nicky get kidnapped by a group of white supremacists and they want to teach them a lesson about race purity.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Teaching lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This [prompt](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/7005.html?thread=2459229#cmt2459229%20%20URL) on The Old Guard Kinkmeme:
> 
> Joe/Nicky, Nicky/Others, Non-con being live-streamed
> 
> Joe and Nicky get taken by a group a group of white supremacists. (They aren't the first couple to be taken, this group is organised and has done this before.)
> 
> When Joe recovers from being knocked out, he's tied to a chair, and Nicky is tied over a table, naked, also just coming back to consciousness.
> 
> There's a camera blinking in the corner, next to a laptop, and one of the racists stepped into view, wearing a hood. He starts talking about how they found another 'race traitor' and how 'this one is even worse, because he's a cocksucker, as well'. The racists goes on to say that he hopes their viewers enjoy this, because he's sure the race traitor won't.
> 
> The group then brutally rape Nicky, getting it all on camera. The problem is, it's a live stream, not something that is being recorded to upload later. Joe realises this when one of the group comments that they're starting to get suggestions from the viewers. (Things like 'double stuff the cocksucker.')
> 
> It means they have to be careful to make sure nothing is caught by the camera, which means they can't do anything until it's over.
> 
> Nicky gets brutally used, but tries not to fight back, in case they escalate and him healing is caught on camera.
> 
> Once the camera is turned off, though, Joe and Nicky get free and kill the entire group.
> 
> If smut with Joe/Nicky, then top!Joe only, please.
> 
> +10 If afterwards, Joe and Nicky go to Copley, and ask him to try and track down who was watching, so they can take those people out as well

“Oh god, you’re impossible,” Nicky laughed and swatted Joe’s shoulder. Joe had just made one of his awful dad jokes that always made him crack up. 

“Oh, am I?” Joe asked innocently and looked at the man beside him, a fond smile on his lips. He loved it when Nicky laughed, it was such a beautiful sound. 

The two of them were in a restaurant together, they had just celebrated their 920 years anniversary. They never really remembered the actual date of their anniversary but they knew it was in spring, May, and so they decided it should be the 15th. 

One of the waiters in the restaurant had scrutinized them a little bit weirdly but they were used to it in the meantime. The rest of the staff was nothing but friendly and attentive and the two of them were in a good mood when they left. 

It was still a beautiful evening and they decided against calling a taxi. They would walk the few blocks to the house they lived in when they were in New York. It was an old apartment building Andy had bought in the early 20th century. Most of the apartments were always rented out but two of them were exclusively for the team, one for Joe and Nicky, the other one for Booker and Andy, nowadays Nile and Andy since they had no idea where Booker was. But neither Andy nor Nile were here at the moment, it was just the two of them. 

Nicky had placed his hand on Joe’s waist and Joe had his arm around Nicky’s shoulders when they walked along the street. Not many people were outside in this area of the city at this time but a group of six men just walked in their direction. 

“You are,” Nicky said playfully, “and when we’re back, I…” 

Joe should never find out what Nicky had planned because that moment a van screeched to a halt before them, the door was opened and men oozed out. They all wore black balaclavas and black clothes. Everything went so fast. As soon as the men had left the van, they attacked both, Joe and Nicky, and even though the two of them were by far the better fighters, the sheer number of adversaries made it almost impossible to put up a fight since the six men seemed to join the fight, too. 

They landed a few kicks and hits but then electricity surged through Joe’s body and he went down. 

“Joe!” Nicky yelped and just ducked a blow from one of the men when they managed to taze him, too. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the men tying Joe up and dragging him into the van. And then there was darkness.

***

Joe woke with a groan. His head hurt. His whole body hurt. He tried to lift his hand to find out why there was something in his mouth but he couldn’t move them. And then it hit him like a freight train.

Men had attacked them, had tazed them and…

Nicky! Where was Nicky? He looked around frantically but he was alone in the room. He sat on a chair and was tied to it. His arms were bound to the armrests, his feet to the legs and his waist to the chair itself. He couldn’t get off of it. And whatever they had gagged him with tasted awful. 

Breathe! He took in a long breath and let it out through his nose, he repeated it a few times and felt his heartbeat calm down. 

Joe took in the rest of the room. A table stood in the middle of it and opposite of the table was a camera. Beside the camera was a laptop on a stool and the camera was attached to it. Otherwise the room was empty. The floor was dirty grey, the walls dirty brown. There was only one door and it was closed, locked, Joe assumed. 

But just when he thought about how he should get out of the chair, the door went open. Four men came in, carrying a still unconscious Nicky between them. They had removed his clothes but had gagged him and shoved him onto the table, his face to the camera. Two of them tied his ankles to the legs of the table and the other two bound his wrists with the shackles on top of the table. 

No, Joe thought, please, god, no! 

“Let him go,” he demanded but it sounded through his gag and the men just laughed at him. 

“Shut up, camel jockey,” one of them said and the others just laughed. 

Three more men came in and one of them started the laptop and the camera, two placed themselves behind Joe while the others took places along one of the walls. They waited till Nicky came around and when they saw him blink confused one of the men went to him. They all still wore their balaclavas and black clothes. 

A small, red light started to shine at the camera and the man beside Nicky started to speak.

“Brothers,” he said. “Today we have here a special case of a race traitor.” 

He grabbed Nicky’s hair and forced him to look in the camera. 

“This one is even worse because he’s a faggot, too.” 

The man beside the camera moved it so it could film Joe’s face. 

“We will teach this cock sucker a lesson about race purity and I hope you will enjoy the show because he,” - he patted Nicky’s head with a cruel laugh - “will definitely not enjoy it.” The man stepped aside and gave the guy behind the camera a sign. They aimed the camera back on Nicky. 

Joe closed his eyes for a second. This couldn’t be true. This… this just couldn’t be true. 

But when one of the men who stood along the wall moved his eyes snapped to him. 

The man stepped behind Nicky, who clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for the pain to come. And Joe knew there would be a lot of pain. He tore at his ties but they didn’t give in and one of the men behind Joe just backhanded him. 

Nicky tried to make no sound when the man behind him shoved his cock in his body without using the slightest bit of lube. But Joe could see his expression. He knew it had to hurt like hell. 

The man grabbed NIcky’s hips and started to fuck him in earnest.

“No!” Joe yelled in his gag. “Stop that! Let him go!” But it was muffled and barely understandable and the man beside him backhanded him again. 

He focused on Nicky again. 

I’m with you, beloved, you’re not alone, he thought and hoped Nicky would see it in his eyes. 

Nicky looked at him and it almost tore out Joe’s heart to see the man he loved in so much pain. And he knew how painful it was. It happened to him, too. Before. Years ago. He remembered as if it was yesterday. 

Nicky’s pained groans brought him back and he looked at his husband, tears in his eyes for his helplessness. He still tugged at the ties around his wrists. 

“Do you like that, Haji? To see your boyfriend getting fucked by a real man?” The guy who had talked to the camera asked him. Joe glared at him angrily and the man actually shrank back. 

With a groan the man who had just raped Nicky came, he threw his head back and Joe could see tears in Nicky’s eyes. The guy pulled out and the next one took his place behind Nicky, opened his pants, pulled out his dick and Joe could see that he was really hard already. 

The man took his cock in his hand, jacked it a few times before he lined up and shoved in. Nicky screamed out and squeezed his eyes shut again. 

“Stop! Stop already!” Joe yelled in his gag but the men just laughed. 

Nicky pulled at the shackles that held his hands and Joe saw blood around his wrists. He had injured himself. 

“We’re getting suggestions,” the man behind the laptop said. 

Suggestions? Oh no! This wasn’t a recording! This was a live stream! People could see this right this moment. 

“Nicky,” Joe screamed in his gag. It was barely understandable but Nicky looked at him. And Joe really hated himself when he shook his head. Nicky looked at him, confused, pained, betrayed. Joe had to close his eyes for a moment but then he turned his head to look at the camera, at the laptop… and then back at Nicky’s wrist, that healed already. 

Nicky followed his gaze and then he seemed to understand. 

“Why don’t you double stuff the cock sucker?” the man behind the camera said. “That’s one of the suggestions.” 

“No!” Joe shook his head but didn’t dare to struggle too much anymore. They couldn’t risk getting their healing abilities on camera again. “No, leave him alone, you perverts!!” 

The man who had talked to the camera walked away and came back with a silicon dildo a few moments later. He threw it to the guy who just raped Nicky. 

“Here,” he said and laughed. “You can use that.” 

Nicky was close to a panic attack, Joe could see it. But he had to stay calm, he had to. 

“Habibi,” Joe pleaded in his gag. He switched to Arabic because he was pretty sure none of those disgusting white supremacists spoke this language. And he also knew the gag muffled most of his words, yet he started to speak. 

“I love you, Nicky,” he said. “I love you with all my heart. You are strong. You are the strongest person I have ever met.” Nicky looked at him, held his eyes while tears ran along his face.

The man behind Nicky had grabbed the dildo, had placed it beside his cock and was about to shove it in. Nicky screamed. 

“I know it hurts but you are strong, you will survive this. I will be with you and I love you, habibi!” 

More tears ran over Nicky’s cheeks and Joe saw that he did his best not to pull at the shackles, not to injure himself in front of the camera. 

“I will kill every single one of them, I swear, habibi! They will suffer for what they do to you.” 

Nicky looked at him, looked at his eyes and once again it almost tore Joe’s heart to see the pain in his beautiful eyes. He tugged at the restraints around his arm and this time he could feel the wood of the armrest crack a bit. It would give in soon. 

The guy behind Nicky came, groaned, shot his cum in Nicky’s body before he pulled out and tugged his cock back in his pants. He let the dildo inside of Nicky’s channel and the next guy went to take his place. 

“One of the guys just wants to know why we don’t let the cock sucker show how good he can suck cock,” the man behind the camera said. 

The guy who had talked to the camera deliberated, walked away and came back with a spider-gag. 

“It’s not as if we want an accident,” he said to the camera, laughed and removed Nicky’s cloth gag. Another man went to him and together they forced the o-ring in Nicky’s mouth and closed the leather strap behind his head. 

“I love you, habibi,” Joe said. “I will always love you. Don’t forget that.” Joe concentrated on the second armrest now. He tugged and twisted his wrist and fortunately the men inside of the room looked at the table, at Nicky’s violation and not at him. 

The guy who always talked to the guys watching stepped back and the man who had helped him grinned in the camera, took out his cock… and shoved it through the ring in Nicky’s mouth. Joe could hear him gag and saw the disgust in his eyes. But the guy just continued fucking his mouth while another one just came to rape Nicky. 

“Please, beloved, I’m here with you and we will kill all of them but for now, stay strong, stay with me, I beg you.” 

The men took turns, they fucked Nicky’s ass and his mouth, they slapped him, hit him in the balls and the face and Nicky was barely conscious when they finally stopped. 

The guy who always spoke to the camera stepped in front of Nicky again. 

“Brothers,” he said and rubbed his hands. “We hope you enjoyed the show. And I hope we see you around again when we take care of the next race traitor.” 

He gestured at the man behind the camera and the red light died. Quite a few of the black clad men left the room already and the guy pulled off his mask. It was the waiter from the restaurant. Joe was worried immediately because he knew what that meant. They would try to kill them, now that they had seen his face. 

“All right,” he said and grinned at Joe, “bring them to the van. We’ll take care of them out of the town. Usual place.” 

“Okay,” one of the other guys said and started to undo the shackles around Nicky’s wrists. Another one came to Joe and this time he wouldn’t have to stop himself. He tore and the armrests gave in and before the man knew what happened Joe had pulled him down, had grabbed his neck and twisted it. He slumped to the ground while Joe rose and let himself drop back again. One of the legs of the chair splintered and he landed at the floor. 

“Shit!” the man without his mask bellowed. “Get him!” 

Joe reached down, grabbed the leg of the chair and with pulling and tearing he managed to get it off. He used it to block a kick at his face and yanked up his foot. The man folded together like a jack-knife. 

“Shit, the other one is awake, too,” the guy without his mask yelped because Nicky had reached out, had grabbed him around his neck and just squeezed his windpipe. 

Joe rolled around till the rest of the chair was only shreds and he rose, one of the legs in his hand. Some guys came back, decoyed by the fighting sounds and Joe hit one in the face with the chair leg. His nose broke, he lost a few teeth and slumped down to the ground, screaming and crying while Joe already ducked under a hit from the next guy. He swung the chair leg like his scimitar and hit him in his middle. The guy folded together and Joe used the momentum to slam the chair leg on his head. It cracked and blood ran over the man’s face. 

Nicky had managed to undo the ties around his ankles and he just broke a guy’s neck when one of them came in, a gun in his hand and shot at him. 

He hit him in his side - the lungs quite possible - because Nicky started to gasp for air. 

Joe growled, kicked a man in the nuts and he fell down while the guy with the gun turned to him. He ducked, rolled over the guy who just fell down and kicked the man in the face backwards. 

Nicky stood there, panting hard, looking at him between lots of dead and knocked out men. 

Joe went to him, touched his shoulders carefully.

“Habibi?” he asked and Nicky blinked a few times before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Joe. “They will pay for it,” Joe murmured in his ear while he held him closely. “Every single one of them. I promise.” 

“We should get out of here,” Nicky mumbled eventually and Joe reluctantly let him go. He looked around. A few of the guys here were still alive and they both made short shrift of them. Nicky was still naked and Joe started to undress one of the nazis and gave him the clothes. Nicky put them on while Joe took the camera and the laptop. 

“What are you going to do with that?” Nicky asked and Joe looked at him grimly. 

“I will give it to Copley,” he said. “He will have to help us find out who watched this and then I’m gonna visit them. Every single one of them. And they will not enjoy my visit.” 

Nicky looked at him for a long moment but then he just nodded. They both knew the fallout would come later and it would take him time to _heal_ but he would manage, he always managed and Joe would be there for him, would help him, would hold him, would love him. 

“Let’s burn this down and then go home,” Nicky said. 

And Joe followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)   
>  [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
